


One Touch

by theprincessed



Series: Love, Sex and Magic: Random Ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry mid-sex against a wall. That's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend a long, long time ago. (2011!)

" _Fuck_ , I want you to touch me."

Louis chuckles against Harry's neck, "Um. Kind of occupied here."

He squeezes Harry's side with the arm he has locked around his back and then his other unavailable hand gropes a greedy handful of his arse. As Harry moans his approval to Louis' actions, his demands die away in distraction and Louis returns to using his mouth as a source of roaming touch, his tongue and sharp teeth following wet kisses.

"Why have we still got clothes on?" Harry asks with a pout, squirming happily at the feel of Louis breathing hard across his throat.

"We, uh, got distracted?" he ventures, blue eyes sliding briefly to the bed nearby before their gazes finally meet.

"Oh yeah," Harry grins, realising. He lifts his hands from where they rest on Louis' shoulders and slides them into the hair at the back of his head, yanking slightly so that Louis has to raise his eyes towards him or risk getting really bad neckache, "I want you naked. _Now_."

He surges forward for a kiss at the same time as he tries to thrust his hips into Louis'. The friction of their jeans is barely enough but their position is a little unyielding, Harry's long legs wrapped tightly around Louis' waist as he holds on for dear life. When Louis thinks his grip is starting to slip, he tries to gather Harry further into his arms, pressing him into the wall for leverage.

"No," he shakes his head, curls falling across his face as he gets down from Louis and his bare feet sink into the carpet, "Wait."

He pulls his grey jumper over his head in one quick, fluid motion with a smile and wiggles tantalisingly out of his jeans. 

He's not wearing any underwear.

Louis forgets what Harry said about them both being naked and crowds him against the wall but Harry's determined hands move straight to the lapels of Louis' cardigan, pulling the garment down his arms and tugging his t-shirt up. He seems to take great joy in shoving Louis' jeans and boxers down his legs, knuckles brushing his thighs until Louis can kick them off. 

Harry grabs Louis by the shoulders and turns him around so that _his_ back is near the wall. He grins as his hands slide down to Louis' biceps, keeping him in his new place with the right amount of pressure. He's not trapped, he could easily move himself out of this, but the look in his eyes shows them both that he wouldn't dream of it. Louis' mouth falls slack and his hands move to tug Harry closer. Harry wishes he could copy but the feel of Louis' biceps flexing every time he squeezes Harry's arse again is too addictive to pull away from. They count themselves as pretty versatile but Harry knows he's going to go crazy if he doesn't get a chance later on to have Louis around his dick.

For now though, he curls a hand around both of them and catches Louis' gasp with his kiss. Suddenly, the realisation that their rutting and this stroking will bring them to climax has Harry blurting out his thoughts.

"Louis, I really want to fuck you," he says breathlessly, moaning loudly as he selfishly twists his wrist just how he likes it, "but you have to promise me something first."

Louis keens on the upstroke from Harry's fist and tries to blink out of white hot lust and desperation, bending his calf around to the back of Harry's. "Anything," he replies hurriedly, "I'll do anything, just don't-- _don't stop_ "

Harry leans in, flicks his tongue over Louis' earlobe, "Keep going to the gym. One day I want you to - _oh god_ \- to hold me up and fuck me right into the wall, giving it to me hard until I'm begging - _mmm yes_ \- begging you let me come."

"Shit!" Louis exclaims for lack of an eloquent response to that idea, "Shit, _Harry_."

Harry drags his orgasm out of him, Louis' toes pressing into his calf as he groans the most delicious sound Harry's likely to hear...until the next time he can make him come. Shivering with aftershocks, Louis steps away slightly so that his cock slip from Harry's grasp. It happens in a matter of seconds when Louis shoves at Harry's chest and makes him stumble clumsily backwards with such a force he hits the floor. Louis' straight after him, joining his hand to where Harry's still holding his erection, perilously close to the edge. Louis nudges himself along Harry's body, rolling his hips and smearing Harry's skin with stickiness.

It's too much and not enough in one whirlwind of emotion and Harry feels the scorching need to be inside Louis rise up within him again as he hurtles towards his release, his final moans particularly, monumentally loud.

Looks like that's going to have to wait.

His lungs almost burn from the lack of real breathing and what's left in him gets startled out as Louis bonelessly collapses on top of him.

"Uh, well." he says, dazed, "that was...intense."

Harry wriggles minimally, his shoulderblade throbbing from where he and the floor collided. He punches Louis in the arm, trying for something just as painful but the post-coital haze is really not helping. "You pushed me over!"

Louis looks up from the region of Harry's chest and giggles, "Oops. Wasn't in control of my brain, sorry."

"When are you ever," Harry mutters under his breath but Louis hears and pinches Harry's nipple hard, making him yelp then laugh, "Ow! Sorry, I didn't mean it. _I wasn't in control of my brain_."

Instead of instigating a full on playfight for Harry being cheeky, Louis presses his lips slowly and gently to Harry's sternum before regarding him again, this time unnervingly serious.

"Can you blame me?" he asks quietly, looking up through his eyelashes, "You and your mind-meltingly hot ideas. I really did just lose control of myself for a second. Thank god the tour's over. I don't think I could stand across from you on stage right now without wanting to do what we just did all over again."

Louis pulls himself higher up so that he can come level with Harry's face. He pushes his sweat-dampened curls away from his face and keeps his fingers buried there.

"Part of me is glad the tour's over too." Harry admits, "We've got all night to do this."

Despite being disgustingly sticky, he slides his hand into Louis' hair and yanks him in for a kiss. He smiles softly when they part, letting go of Louis' lower lip last with a gentle bite.

"What do you say to shower, eat and then I tell you even more of my ideas...?"

Louis smiles back, "Just as long as you _act_ on them too."


End file.
